The Hunger Games (Phan)
by ClaireyfairyR
Summary: Dan and Phil in the Hunger games. Warning: character death


The Hunger games I sat in my room, tucking my pale blue shirt into the coal black trousers my mum had laid out. Today was the reaping, when a boy and girl, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, were chosen from each district in Panem to fight to the death. My district, twelve, had never won, in the thirty-one years the Hunger Games had been going! I lived in one of the outline districts, one that never got any care from the Capitol, that was forgotten by the career districts! I heard the klaxon and walked down to the village square, next to the stage, in which a lady from the Capitol would announce this years victims. In too little time the female victim was announced... Lola Payne. The Capitol representative walked over to the big glass ball that held the boys' names, including mine, twenty seven times! A piece of snowy white paper was pulled from the glass ball... Daniel Howell! I guess today isn't my lucky day. I slowly walked towards the front checking around for my mum and younger brother. If I died who would look after them? Hours later Lola and I were on the train to the Capitol, there was more glamour on this train than I had seen my whole fourteen years. The crystal chandelier was reflecting the small bedside lamp in my temporary room, we had just watched the rest of the reapings, and to my surprise Phil was there. A tribute from District four. As I watched him being called to the front it hit me, I wasn't going to get through this without my best friend, yet I would be happier knowing he wasn't going to die. Training The lady with the Capitol dialect spoke about trying the survival skills, like camouflage or plants and herbs. I blanked her out when she started talking about the weapons as I knew I had no chance with one of them against a career district tribute. As soon as she set us off, I walked over to the knot tying station knowing that I could improve on that. I sat down and started tying a figure of eight knot when a shadow loomed over me. it was Phil. "Dan? What are you doing here?" I turned to see him crouched down next to me, a concerned look on his face. I couldn't remember the answer before the reaping I couldn't remember anything, everything was fuzzy. All I remembered was Phil and something about a video camera. Phil must've noticed my spaced out look "I can't remember anything before the reaping except living with you and doing a radio show!" We got back into the task silently mulling over the memory loss. It was as if we woke up on the day if the reaping, never been alive before, as if it was meant to be us getting picked as victims of the Hunger Games. The day of the Games I sat quietly in my bedroom thinking things over one last time. Today I was bound to walk to my death. Where my best friend would die, and without him I might as well commit suicide, I was nothing without him! Just that boy with a camera who sat in his room talking to himself. Phil was the one who made me start YouTube, who kept me grounded. As I thought more about Phil and before that, memories started flooding back to me, the radio show every Sunday night, Lion, the llamas, Peej, Chris, Carrie, Alex, Charlie and other friends I had made through Youtube. I remembered the flat in London, winning the iron lungs, the Sony headphones, dropping out of University and my love for malteasers! The stylist walked into the room, a navy blue rain jacket and beige trousers folded over her arm. She handed them over, and something small and silver caught my eye. The stylist saw were I was looking and smiled. "a token from a friend of yours, from district four." she pulled back the collar and I saw a small silver lion, Phil! I grinned knowing that he was with him the whole way. "make your way to the tube." the stylist told me once I was dressed, I gave her a quick hug then did as I was told. It slowly started rising leaving behind people I had just started to relate to. The sunlight blinded me for a second. I looked over the small lake to see Phil watching me, he nodded towards the forest in the left hand corner furthest away from the cornucopia, with a unsheltered area, that could put us at great risk, but the rest of the tributes would go straight to the weapons or into the forest on the right. we would have a better chance of getting away. The timer ran out and I sprinted forwards, grabbing a small bag that was thrown in the chaos and ran towards the forest, Phil shadowing me, I kept running till my feet hurt and the canons sounded and I realised fourteen tributes were dead, and Phil and I wasn't any of them! Phil had tried to get me to stop many times, but I had to be sure no-one was following us, that we were safe. I slowed right down, nearing a small pond next to an hidden cave, which we only found because Phil fell down the entrance, we sat in silence as I opened up the small pack to find a knife, rope, a flask, a sleeping bag and a pack if dried fruit. I showed the contents to Phil who was happy about it and went to fill up the bottle at the pond whilst I went looking for berries to eat. I came across a bush of blueberries (a/n actual blueberries not night-lock!) and picked a handful, when the canon sounded, the fifteenth dead in a day! Phil my mind screamed at me. I ran towards the lake only to run straight into a body just a bit shorter than me. "Dan! Are you alright? I thought the canon was you!" It was Phil, he sounded tearful and had tear tracks running down his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he buried his face into me, I squirmed when his hair tickled my neck, but kept it together for his sake! I woke in the middle of the night to hear the Capitol anthem, I shook Phil awake and we sat leaning against each other in the mouth of the cave, watching the sky, the pictures of each dead tribute gracing the fake night sky. Girl, district two, boy and girl, district three, girl, district five, boy and girl district six, boy, district seven, boy and girl, district eight, boy district nine, boy and girl, district ten, boy and girl, district eleven, Lola, district twelve! I felt the tears prick in my eyes. Lola the small green-eyed girl that made the stay in the Capitol better, more enjoyable, was dead! Phil's arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his chest. Morning came and I woke still in the same position as last night, Phil's arms were still wrapped tightly around my shoulders, I saw him peacefully sleeping, his head leaning on the rock behind him. I heard a small rustling from the bush to the left of us, I grabbed the pack and the knife and shook Phil awake (déjà vu!) and we slowly crept towards the source of the disruption. We pulled back the leaves to find the girl from Phil's district, holding a lengthy spear, Phil relaxed beside me, but I was still unsure about her. Seconds later the spear ha pierced Phil's chest and she had ran off in direction of the cornucopia! Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Phil turned round and looked at me, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, blood seeping through his top. His knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground, I dove forwards but missed as he fell pushing the spear further into his chest. Tears were blurring my vision. I leant forwards and pulled him into my embrace, not wanting to let go. "Win! For me? Please?" I shook my head, I couldn't, I didn't know how I got this far, only that it was something to do with finding the memories! "I remember!" he trailed off and the loud boom of the canon frightened off the nearest birds. But I wouldn't let go. Sobs racked my body, I leant my head onto his arm and curled myself into a ball letting myself fall into an uneasy sleep. "Dan! Dan! Daniel! DAN!" I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. "You were having a nightmare, are you alright?" It was Phil. "But you died! The girl from your district put a spear through your heart!" I responded feeling more confused than ever! Phil frowned. "What are you on about, you feel asleep watching the Hunger Games, we're still at home on the floor, at our flat in London, remember?" A/N sorry for the crap ending but I was watching the Hunger Games and this short little one shot came into my head! Hope you enjoyed! xx 


End file.
